User talk:JoePlay
Tom Clancy Wiki is still having problems with the custom monobook skin, and I though that maybe you can help. Thanks in advance.Mitchell Ensink 13:18, 31 January 2009 (UTC) : The Edit page, Discussion and those other buttons are 200px under their normal position, if you give me your email I can send you a screenshot indicating the problem. :: I deleted all the margins from the monobook css, and everything now works properly. Thanks for all the help on the custom skin. Not this guy Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, my computer was down. I haven't noticed anything like that on my computer, sometimes when I work on my cell it happens but that is probuly just because I'm on a phone (and that even happens on Wikipedia with any skin), I'll keep checking different pages with different skins though just to help.-- 09:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Haven't had a single problem so far anymore (everything i thought was wrong has been fixed). I'm not sure about Mitchell but other than that I thinks a great skin! Mitchell has let me know that there is no way we can set monobook as our default skin...is there any way to bypass this?-- 04:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::Spoke to soon! A couple things here. The first is minor and may not even be able to change but...the part of the page you see everything and work on (the center part that your reading off of right now) is pretty high on the top of the page and it blocks that cool picture we got up there, just wondering if we can lower that at all of if it's just default. The second is the search bar. On other skins if you search for something and the page does not exist it gives you the option of creating it, i have not been able to find this and was wondering if that is add-able? Thanks for all your help here!-- 05:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ok thanks, I know you wikia helpers got a lot on your plate and I just wanted to say thanks for all your help!-- 23:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) IRC Chat Never mind, i think i got it all figured out, thanks anyway!-- 03:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Custom Skin Hey again, I was just wondering if there was any way that we could upload that custom skin you made to all the skins (instead of just the monobook). If it's a big project then don't worry about it. Just wondering.-- 04:18, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again JoePlay, always appreciated.-- 19:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I like it too, In fact that's one of the reason's I wanted it to be our Monoco custom skin that as well. Thanks for the great work and especially the fast response.-- 05:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::OH, ok. I see what image your talking about now. It took my a while but I went over to Monaco to check it out and make sure everything was up to date and I saw the new image, I do like that a lot...really good choice.-- 03:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC)